1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a closure system for orthoses which can be manufactured in pre-fabricated modules with an improved pull system to provide a mechanical advantage for applying compression forces to a patient and a method of manufacturing a closure system.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of orthotic systems have been suggested to address both injury and degenerate conditions that may occur—for example, a spinal orthosis to effectively stabilize the lumbo-sacral spine. Geriatric patients frequently experience chronic low back pain as a result of vertebral degeneration, discogenic disease and postural deterioration. Orthoses have been proposed to address stabilization of the lumbo-sacral spine and to assist in both pelvic tilt and rotational control. Such orthoses assist the patient in standing, sitting and prone positions by relieving postural stress pain. Various forms of back braces and corsets, both of a flexible and rigid configuration have been proposed, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,072,725, 5,074,288, 4,508,110, 3,927,665, 4,099,524, 4,475,543 and 5,634,891. Frequently, patients with arthritic hands lack the dexterity to tighten and adjust such lumbo-sacral supports and other types of orthoses. Various forms of hook and pile or nap straps and closure systems, including hook and eye closure systems with buckles, are frequently utilized. Conventional corsets with lacing that is respectively looped through eyelets have provided a mechanical advantage when the lacing is tightened for patients. However, friction can be a factor between the lacing and the eyelets.
Other examples of lumbo-sacral orthoses can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,378 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,617. In each of these patents, a mechanical advantage is secured by either pulling straps through a conventional buckle system on the '378 patent, or by using a series of pulleys in the '617 patent that can be tightened by a motor.
There is a still a demand for relatively economical modular orthoses that can be conveniently used by a patient for a mechanical advantage in exerting compression and to provide a simplified and easily manufactured closure system.